Which leo are you?
by jenny sherman
Summary: Leo is kidnapped and replaced by a demon, can the girls figure it out before they are all killed?


Witch Leo are you?  
Summary: Leo gets kidnapped and replaced by a Demon who is determined to see the charmed ones suffer before he kills them, can anyone save them?  
Chapter 1  
  
"I'll be back soon honey, I just have help the new white lighter with his first charge." Leo leaned In and kissed his wife goodbye. "bye honey don't be too long" Piper watched as Leo orbed out of the bedroom. She finished dressing and then made her way down stairs to the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige were already In the kitchen arguing over a music band. "phoebe I have never heard of that group when were they around" "oh my god I feel so old now, thanks Paige" Piper smiled at the conversation remembering a similar one years ago between phoebe and Prue. She poured herself a cup of tea and sat down at the counter, she placed her cup down and rested her chin on her hand listening to the two of them. "sync and back street boys are the best boy bands phoebe and that Is the end of this topic" phoebe was about to protest when Piper Intervened. "as much as this conversation brings a smile to my face, don't you have to be at work right now Paige" Paige looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. "oh my gosh your right, to be continued later phoebe" she said with a smile, grabbing her bag and a slice of toast she kissed her sisters goodbye and ran out of the door. They both heard the car take off down the road. Phoebe poured herself a cup of tea and sat down with her sister. "kids today just don't listen to good music anymore" Piper started to laugh at phoebes statement.  
  
"what's so funny" she asked, after a few moments Piper said "you sounded just like Prue, she said almost the exact thing about 6 years ago about you" Piper and phoebe has a little laugh between the two of them.  
  
Leo had finished helping the new white lighter and was about to orb home when he heard a call from one of his many charges he orbed to an apartment and as soon as he materialised he had a strange feeling come over him he had to hold onto the wall , he knew that he had felt this before, when he was attacked by a dark lighter, he realised that he had to get out of their, he started to orb and rise to the roof but when he reached It he just bounced off It, he dematerialised and looked around him. "your not going anywhere white lighter" Leo turned around and saw a Demon standing a few feet away from him, the Demon threw an energy ball at Leo who took It In the shoulder, he flew back against the wall and fell to the ground winded.  
  
"what do you want" Leo said struggling to stand  
  
The Demon walked up to Leo and knelt beside him "I want the charmed ones, what else" "so your going to kidnap me and draw them here to kill them, gosh you really don't know them very well do you , they will vanquish you like that" Leo said clicking his fingers. "now you see there you have me wrong, I have watched many of my fellow Demons attack the charmed ones and fail, even my own brother but I will succeed where they have failed and I will make them pay for killing him, but I'm going to make them suffer first" "oh and what makes you think that your so different to every other Demon they have vanquished?" "oh no I've seen way too many Scooby do cartoons to realise that I'm not supposed to give the plan away now" Leo looked at the Demon and wondered what he was planning to do.  
  
"don't even think of trying to get out of this room, I have been preparing for this for a while now, this room Is magically sealed no one can hear you call, no one can sense you here and no one can get you out." The Demon the rose to his feet and morphed In to Leo, the shock alone on Leo's face was almost worth all of his trouble. "you stay away from my wife and my family" Leo said "ohh I'm really scared, I would love to stay and chat with you but I have to get back to my wife, she misses me so much" "NNOOOOO" Leo shouted as the Demon blinked out of the room.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Paige was doing so well at her job that her boss was talking to her about becoming a fully fledged social worker, something Paige had dreamed.  
  
Phoebe was shopping for herbs down the Chinese shop across town, she took her time and once finished In that shop decided to visit the flower shop and a few other whilst she was out.  
  
Piper was at P3, doing the order lists, Leo D blinked In P3 and looked around, he realised that he couldn't do Leo's orbing lights so he would just have to make It appear that he orbed outside and walked In to avoid being seen. He quietly walked up the stairs and slammed the door, Piper turned around and saw her hubby walk down the stairs. "hey honey, how was your trainees first charge duty" Leo D had no Idea of what she was talking about, so he tried to wing It. "oh not bad at all, under my excellent tutoring he will be fine, now lets talk about getting us home and playing around In the bedroom now that I am back." Leo d walked up to her slowly and put his arms around her back and hugged her, she returned the embrace and then pulled away to kiss him gently on the lips. She stopped mad kiss and looked at him with a frown. "everything aright honey" Piper said. Leo D wondered If she could tell that he was not the real Leo and unhooked his arms from round her waist. "god, all I wanted was a little quality time with my wife, Is that too much to ask of you, or do I have to ask your sisters permission first" Piper was taken back by Leo's outburst, she had never seen him act like this before. "okay honey, I'm sorry Its just you seem a little .." she could say the word different, so Instead she used "tense". "well with a wife like you, suspicious of everything all the time can you blame me, forget It, you've killed the mood anyway" Leo D turned away from Piper and smiled, he walked up the stairs and slammed the door on his way out.  
  
Piper stood totally confused at what had just happened. Leo had come In asked her to go home with him and then gone berserk when she asked him If he was okay. She was a little hurt by his comments about her being suspicious of him, so she decided to go home and make It up to him.  
  
She finished the order off and closed up P3, walking to her car, she smiled at then though of surprising him at home.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Leo D left P3 and shimmered back to the apartment that Leo was In. Leo tried to punch him but the Demon threw another energy ball at him sending him across the room and onto a table. He recovered quickly and stopped when he saw the Demon with an energy ball In his hand ready to throw It. "ah, sit down before I have to teach you another lesson" Leo pulled out a chair from besides the table and sat down on It. The Demon made the energy ball disappear. "Now that's better, by the way It seems as though you and the little woman have had an argument." Leo stood up and was about to walk to him when the energy ball appeared In the Demons hand. He sat back down again "what did you do" "oh that Is not Important, but now I think about It, the best thing about an argument Is the making up part at the end" Leos eyes widened when It sunk In what the Demon was saying. "you keep your hands off my wife or I swear I will kill you" "ohh such brave words, look Im shaking, anyway I would love to stay and chat but I have a date with the wife be good" He laughed out loud then shimmered out of the room. Leo was left feeling desperate about what he was going to do to Piper.  
  
When Leo D shimmered Into the manor, nobody was home. He decided to have a snoop about but he didn't get far when he heard the front door opening. He walked downstairs and was greeted by Piper. "him honey, look Im sorry about earlier, your right Im a little tense today, Its all the ordering at the club, I get very distracted" She walked up to him slowly and put her arms around his neck. "but I am willing to do anything to make It up to you" Piper put on her most seductive tone. "hump anything you say" Leo D smiled, gotcha "how about a nice romantic picnic by the sea" "anything you say" Piper kissed him passionately, she still had a small twinge that something was off about Leo today, but she dismissed It as her being overactive.  
  
Paige walked In at that moment followed closely by Phoebe. "gosh guys get a room will yaw" Paige said with a smile. Piper pulled away from the kiss and looked at her two sisters. Phoebe closed the door and put her arm around Paige. "Isn't love grand, If only I could have Cole here 24 7 like you have Leo, ohh that man wouldn't be allowed out of the bedroom" "ewe more Images" Paige said closing her eyes and walking past Piper and Leo Into the kitchen. "you just wait until I get a man" Paige said "Leo would you mind getting the picnic hamper , Its In the attic, I will prepare a bit of food for us" Piper said "okay honey" Leo D kissed her again and headed up the stairs. When he reached the attic he walked over to the famous book of shadows. He tried to touch It but Is glowed red and flew Itself on the floor. "admit, ash well Im not here for you anyway" he grabbed the hamper and headed downstairs.  
  
After a little while Piper had finished preparing the food and they were ready to go. She walked Into the living room and put her arms around Leo D. "okay honey that's It lets go" Leo D realised that she was waiting for him to orb them. "I tell you what lets go as a normal couple for once and take the car, we can admire all the scenery on the way" Piper unhooked her arms from him and took his hand. "okay Mr Romance" They walked to the front door and Piper grabbed her car keys. "buys guys, don't wait up" Piper smiled as they left the manor.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Leo D and Piper arrived at a secluded Cliffside spot. "this Is perfect" Piper said, pulling over In the car and turning off the engine. "yes It Is" Leo d thought realising that nobody would find them up here. Leo D grabbed the hamper from the back seat and got out of the car, he was closely followed by Piper who was looking for a place to put the blanket. Leo D found a nice spot between some bushes that couldn't be seem from the road . "how about here honey" Piper smiled and placed down the blanket, Leo D placed the hamper on It and started to set up the food. After they had finished the food and wine which he had to admit she had made quiet nice, he was ready to kill her, but then again why not have his way with her, something that he could always brag about to his brothers. He leaned over and kissed her then pulled her over towards him. "wow Leo have you been working out" he continued to kiss her. "Piper lets do It here, right now" "lets do It, that's the best romantic line that you could come up with" she said with a smile, just teasing him. He kissed her again more roughly this time and pushed her down to the ground, he leaned over her and moved his hands to her top button of her blouse, but seeming as he was Impatient he ripped It open. "Leo slow down take It easy" "shut up and kiss me" Piper felt alarm bells ringing, well they had been ringing all day but now It was almost like a siren. "Leo what's wrong, this Isn't like you" Piper said moving out from under him. "well It's the new me get used to It" he said pushing her down again. "that's enough" she said and sat up again and turned away from him. Leo D was getting Impatient. He pulled her back down to the ground roughly. "Leo what the hell Is wrong with you" He sat on top of her and pinned her arms down. "Leo stop It your scarring me" He Ignored her ramblings and continued to kiss her moving his mouth down her chest. "Leo stop It" he stopped for a moment and looked at her. "god I never realised what a whiny bitch you are, Im just trying to spice up our very boring sex life with a bit of role playing" "God dam It Leo get off me now" Piper felt scarred, something that she never thought possible around her husband. Leo D decided that he had, had enough and punched her across the face. Piper was dazed and hurt that he could change so much and do this to her. "that's enough out of you" he started to undo her trousers, but Piper fought back and head butted him. Whilst he was dazed she rolled him off her, she stood and held her blouse tightly together. "what's wrong with you" Piper said feeling the trickle of blood rolling down from her nose where he had hit her. Leo D was on the floor still with his back towards her.  
  
"god honey, Im so sorry I don't know what has got Into me, maybe Im under a spell" Piper thought that It might be something like that, she knew her Leo would never act that was. She walked towards him slowly but when she was close enough Leo D stood up quickly and punched her again, sending her flying down on the floor, whilst she was there he gave her a hard kick In the ribs, laughing when he though he heart a rib snap. "or maybe I just like to do It" "Leo please stop, this Isn't you" He pulled her up by her hair. "Im sorry honey but I just don't think that It Is going to work out between you and me" A knife appeared In his hand and before Piper knew what was happening he had thrust It Into her stomach. Piper screamed with pain and shock and looked at Leo unbelieving. He pulled the knife out and Piper stumbled backwards clutching her stomach. "consider this our 'till death us do part' bit fulfilled." He slowly walked towards her and Piper backed away, she turned around and looked down at the cliff below. When she turned back he was right In front of her, they stood there looking at each other for a moment, them Leo D pushed her over the edge. Piper rolled over the side and continued to roll for 25 feet until she landed on a ledge. Leo D looked over and saw her motionless and felt very proud of himself. "charmed ones, god there such a push over this Is easy" Leo D laughed at the push over joke that he just made and shimmered back to the mansion, two to go.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When Leo D made It back to the manor, Paige had already returned to work. Phoebe was In the kitchen, he looked at himself In the mirror, thanks to Pipers head butt he had a black eye forming. He staggered Into the kitchen.  
  
"phoebe" Leo d said falling Into her arms. "Leo my god what happened" "we were attacked by a dark lighter, Pipers hurt, she needs your help" phoebe panicked "hurt how bad, take me to her Leo" phoebe did the same as Piper had earlier and held one to him whilst she waited for him to orb. "I cant orb, dark lighter, It took all my strength to orb In here, Im too weak" "oh god Leo, Its okay we will take my car, don't worry". They rushed out of the manor and phoebe helped Leo D Into the car. He directed her to a warehouse by the docks. "what were you doing here" Phoebe asked "he brought her here, I tried to stop him but I couldn't" "don't worry Leo we will get her out safe and sound" .  
  
They made there way Inside, with Phoebe supporting Leo who was hunched over pretending to be In agony.  
  
"Piper, Piper are you okay, can you hear me, Leo where was she when you left" Phoebe said stepping away from Leo and looking around the warehouse. Leo stood upright and smiled, a knife appeared In his hand. "probably dead at the bottom of the cliff by now" at that comment phoebe stopped and turned to look at him. Leo D was advancing at her with a knife, but she was too quick for him with her martial arts training and moved out of the way kicking the knife out of his hands. "Leo what the hell are you doing" He summoned an energy ball and threw It at her, but she dodged It well and came back at him with a kick to his chest. "okay who the hell are you and where Is my sister" Phoebe took a defensive pose. Leo D stood up and smiled. "One down two to go, although I must say you are putting up more of a fight that your sister did." The anger quickly built In Phoebe and she charged at him letting him have as many blows as she could get In before she managed to punch her once sending her backwards, her foot connected with something on the floor and she realised that It was the knife, she picked It up and pointed It at Leo D. "now I will ask you again, where Is my sister"  
  
"silly girl" the Demon said as he summoned another energy ball, phoebe saw her chance and threw the knife at him as he threw the energy ball at her. The knife landed In his shoulder and phoebe took the energy ball In the chest. She flew backwards Into some stacked crates. "batch" Leo D said as he pulled the knife out of his shoulder. He walked over to were phoebe had landed and watched as she tried to stand. He summoned up a few energy balls and threw them at the surrounding stacked crates. Phoebes screams were drowned out by the crashing of crates on top of her. "two down one to go" Leo D shimmered out of the warehouse satisfied with himself.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Paige returned home from work to an empty house. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. "anybody home" she shut the door and hung up her coat. She was going to call out for Leo but then she remembered that they were having a romantic picnic. So she made her way Into the kitchen to make herself some dinner.  
  
The Demon returned to the apartment, Injured. He needed a little time to heal before he took on the last charmed one. "what happened, did the girls kick your arse" Leo said with a huge smile. The Demon wanted to gloat but Instead hit Leo with an energy ball knocking him out cold.  
  
It was starting to get late and Paige was starting to get worried. The bad feeling that she had, had all day had not gone away, she decided that she had to call for Leo, he would understand the Interruption. "Leo" Paige said and waited patiently. "Leo" after 2 minutes and nothing Paige was now positive something was wrong, she decided to try to sense him, she sat on the sofa patiently and concentrated. Nothing. Paige decided to try to call Phoebe's mobile, but when she finished dialling the number It went straight to her answering machine. "great, Cole I need you, what am I doing he cant hear me" Paige walked up to the book of shadows and read out the summoning spell for Cole. After a puff of smoke Cole appeared. "Paige, what's going on, Is everything okay" Cole said concerned when he saw the look on her face. "no, something Is wrong, I cant find Leo and even when I call for him he hasn't appeared, Piper Is supposed to be with him but seeming as I cant get him I cant get her either and I have tried to call phoebes mobile but all I get Is her answering machine and I can't shake this bad feeling that I have had all day, and normally when I have this feeling It turns out to be right, and seeming as you can always seem to find phoebe I thought that you could find her for me and we can go from there" Paige's comment to Cole was said so fast that he had to pause for a minute to make sure that he heard everything correctly. "okay Paige calm down, I will try to feel her as you put It" He looked up at the roof. "okay I know where she Is, give me your hand" Paige does as he asks and they shimmer to the warehouse. Paige looks around. "this cant be right, there Is nobody here" Cole walks to the door and opened It. "that's phoebes car outside she Is here somewhere" "phoebe" they both call out and walk around, Paige stopped at the fallen crates. "what Is It" Cole asks looking at Paige's pale face "Is that blood" Paige says pointing to a small area on the floor around the crates. "oh my god , phoebe" Cole yells and rushes forward throwing the box's and crates out of the way, when he removed the last one, Paige gasps. "Phoebe" Cole fell to his knees beside her, she has blood pouring from a wound In her head and a bad deep gash In her thigh. She Is unconscious. "phoebe can you hear me" Cole asks afraid to touch her In case he Injures her more. Paige takes off her scarf and wraps It around her leg wound. "Paige can you heal her" Cole asks his eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"not without Leo's help" "please try" Cole asks taking phoebes hand. "okay" Paige takes a few deep breaths and places her hands over phoebes head, she holds them there for 30 seconds and after nothing happens she breaths out heavily.  
  
"I cant, I need Leo" "okay, well you tried, can you try to sense Piper we need to find her, I know you can do It" Cole lifts up phoebe In his arms gently.  
  
"Its okay baby, I will help you" Cole says kissing her head. Paige concentrates and senses something.. "I think I have found her but It Is not a strong signal" "you orb and I will follow you, and Paige" Paige looks at him "I knew you could do It" Paige smiles and orbs to Pipers location, the smile Is quickly off her face when she see the state that her sister Is In. "Piper" Pipers shirt has turned red from the amount of blood loss, and she Is shaking violently. "p..a..iggeeee" Piper said between her sobs. Cole's shimmers In with a still unconscious phoebe Is his arms, Piper looks at the site and cries some more.  
  
"oh no Piper, what happened who did this to you" Piper takes her time and tells then that It was Leo and that he has turned evil. Paige puts pressure on Pipers wound and Piper screams In agony. "Im sorry honey but I have to do It" Paige cant stop the tears from falling down her cheeks, she looks up at Cole for support and an Idea of what to do now. "I have an Idea, I need you to orb them back to the manor and I will check out a few leads" Paige takes Pipers hand and orbs her to the manor, Cole shimmers there with Phoebe and places her on the couch. Paige runs Into the kitchen and grabs some towels, she soaks them under the tap and runs back to Piper. "here let me just put this on that wound, this Is going to hurt" Piper nods understanding what Paige has to do. "I wont be long" Cole says as he kisses phoebe on the head and shimmers out. "Piper Im so sorry that I cant heal you" Paige Is crying, wondering If she Is going to lose her sister. "don't.be silly..you tried...your best" Paige takes Pipers hand and holds It tightly.  
  
After 25 minutes Cole reappears. "I know what Is going on, Leo has been replaced by a Demon, which means that to stop him orbing to us he has to be behind a Demonic barrier, I can sense them and we can go get him" Paige Is hopeful for the first time all day. "great, Piper we have to go and save Leo, Im so sorry but I have to leave you" "Its. okay.I Love yooouuu... Paige.. Just iinnn..case.I ." "hey, hey, don't talk like that, we will be back with Leo to heal you both, now take phoebes hand and hold on" Paige kisses her on the head and orbs out with Cole.  
Chapter 7  
  
They both materialise In the apartment that Is holding Leo. "Paige Cole how did you find me" Leo said jumping to his feet and running over to hug Paige. "well It was Cole who had the Idea of looking for a barrier" Cole smiled and walked forward to shake Leos hand. "Im glad your okay Leo" "look this Demon Is Impersonating me, he Is going to go after.." Leo stopped mad sentence when he saw Paige's face, It was then that he noticed the blood on her top and Cole's jumper. "what has he done" Leo said Paige looked up at Cole, unsure how to tell Leo about his wife. "he has already gotten to Piper and phoebe, they are both In pretty bad shape, Piper doesn't have a lot of time left Leo, we have to get to her so lets go" Leo was shocked at the news of Piper.  
  
"we cant go anywhere Paige, only Cole can" "what" "It's a Demonic barrier Paige only Demons can get through, your stuck here now too" Cole said "well that's just great, how are we supposed to rescue him If even I cant get out" Paige said throwing her arms In the air. "I have an Idea, If I disturb the barrier then he will sense It and come looking, when he does, just follow my lead and Ignore anything horrid that I say to you, or do to you" Cole said throwing an energy ball at the barrier "Im not sure I like the sound of this" Paige tells Leo.  
  
Leo D shimmers Into the room. "althaea, what brings you here to my little trap and who Is this another charmed one, well at least I wont have to search for you my dear" "bite me you son of a batch, Im going to kill you for what you did to my sisters" Paige rushes forward and to everyone's surprise kicks him In his family jewels and then punches him In the face repeatedly. "back of witch" Cole says winking, and raising an energy ball In the air, Cole Is pleased that the Demon has not heard of Cole's turning over to the good side. Paige steps back towards Leo "thanks brother, now tell me what can I do for you" "do you know how long I have waited for someone smart enough to take on the charmed ones and live, you are a genius" Cole was trying to gain his confidence. "well It was nothing really, the first one, Piper Is It, Isn't that your witches name, she was easy. I convinced her that I was her husband and stabbed her In the stomach, quite a painful way to die, do you know Leo that the knife went Into her like butter and oh did she scream, her beloved husband doing all these bad things to her, then well I just pushed her over a cliff." Leo stood up and looked at Paige, she hadn't told him all the gory details. "you bastard" "she really does have a nice body to Leo, and she Is a good kisser" Paige had to try to restrain Leo as he tried to lunge forward at the Demon. Cole had made his way behind the Demon and was going to vanquish him when he mentioned phoebes name, "the second one, phoebe, now she put up quiet a fight, a feisty little thing, she wounded me, but the sound of those crates falling on her body gave me such satisfaction. I don't think she will be found In time ha.." silence was all that was left after Cole made the Demon explode. "thanks Cole" Leo said, "I cant sense them both, Piper Is loosing the battle we have to go now" "the barrier Is lifted now so we can all go" all three orbed to the manor to find a still unconscious phoebe and now a comatose Piper. "Paige Im going to need your help to heal them both or one of them Is not going to make It." "but I tried earlier and couldn't do It" Paige said  
  
"we can do It together" Cole stood behind them both letting them work. "okay lets try" Paige and Leo positioned themselves between the two sisters, Paige put her hand over phoebe head and Leo over Pipers stomach, they each held hands. "concentrate, together we can do this." They both closed there eyes and went silent, Cole held his breath hoping that they weren't going to fail and loose one of the sisters. After a couple of seconds light appeared under Leos hand healing Piper slowly, then after a couple of seconds light appeared under Paige's hand healing phoebe slowly. Cole let out his breath when he saw phoebe starting to stir. "Cole" was the first thing out of her mouth.  
  
"Im here baby" he said moving around Paige and taking phoebes hand. "Im here" "my leg hurts" "I will soon fix that" Paige said and moved her hand from her now completely healed hand down to her thigh. She repeated the same thing and healed her Injury. Phoebe sat up and looked around confused, when she saw Piper she gasped. "oh my god Piper" Leo was having to almost drain himself to heal her, there was so many Injuries. Piper still had a blood covered shirt and her face was swollen from where the Demon had punched her. "let me help" Paige said as they worked on her together. Finally the blood disappeared and Piper opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Leo and she jumped backwards away from him. "Its okay honey Its me, the real me" "Leo, I don't understand" Paige explained that Leo had been kidnapped and replaced by a Demon, and that It was him who had tried to kill them all. "Leo" Piper said reaching out for him. They hugged and so did phoebe and Cole. Paige sat In the middle of the couples smiling, Cole looked at her sitting there and moved phoebe over so that the hug Included Paige, then Piper and Leo did the same until It became one big massive group hug.  
Epilogue  
  
Piper ,Leo and Phoebe decided that they would do a nice meal as a thank you to Paige and Cole for saving all there lives. Piper started the dinner, phoebe went out to get the wine and Leo laid the table and got changed Into his dressy cloths as Piper called them.  
  
Phoebe came back with two bottles of champagne. She walked Into the kitchen. "guys come here and take a look at this" she said with a huge smile. Leo and Piper followed her Into the living room and there on the sofa were Cole and Paige lying side by side at each ends of the sofa fast asleep. "I guess they do deserve a rest after all they saved us all" Leo said. Piper put her finger to her lips In a shhs motion and they walked out of the room. They continued to have the dinner leaving the two heroes of the day sleeping. 


End file.
